The Rapist
by Miko Willow
Summary: What would happened if Tohru got raped?
1. The Rape

**Author's note: _Okay this is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction and I hope all of you enjoy it… ;-; Even though you all going to flame me and say how sucky my fiction is…. ;;_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Fruits Basket what so ever.. ;; Okay… I do own Kyou-kun however…_**

"**The Rapist" ((XD Shoot me! It's a terrible title!))**

Chapter 1: The Rape

It was a calm quiet evening that very eerie night. A small wind slightly gusted against the house. You can hear it's shallow mourning a bit, if the room was dead silent. It was 7:45 PM and Tohru Honda was just finishing the dishes from eating a late supper. She manages a weak sigh and she put the plate back in it's proper place. She was alone that night. Everyone was out and she did felt pretty lonely. Tohru looked around the empty kitchen, wondering what she could do to keep herself occupied. _'Hm… what I can do since the others are away…..' _She thought to herself. _'I could probably… no.. I did it this mourning. What can I do…?' _She started pacing around the kitchen for a short period of time when she was able to come up with something. "I KNOW!" She hollered excitedly. _'I'll make a cake! So then when the others get back! They can all have something nice to eat!' _Tohru thought proudly about it and started to get the ingredients out.

Little did she know, a shadowy figure slowly and sneakily crept along the house side, slowly opening the sliding door. He smirked as his bloody cold eyes flickered around the living room. He could hear some noises and Tohru's singing in the kitchen. A wicked and devilish grinned plastered on his face and slowly took his steps towards the kitchen.

Tohru was happily mixing all of the ingredients in a large yellow bowl with a long wooden spoon. She was singing a happy song to herself and was very enjoying actually having sometime to herself. She figured that the others would be home soon, but she didn't notice the shadowy figure was right behind her.

"Hello.." He greeted from behind, still having that wide evil grin, making Tohru almost jump out of her skin. She squeaked a little and nervously turned around the see the figure. Her eyes widen in fear and her face turned very pale at the sight of him. "W-W-WHO ARE YOU?" She stammered and yelled, extremely terrified now.

The man placed both of his fingers on Tohru's lip. "Hush now…" He said, his voice sounding very masculine and raspy. Tohru slightly moaned, his fingers felt icy cold.

"There we go.." He said, his smirk getting wider. He started to stroke Tohru's cheek gently. "Ai… what a pretty little girl…." He hand was now moving downwards, making Tohru very uncomfortable and terrified even more. "P-Please stop…" Tohru pleaded and moaned. She was trying to hold back her tears and was choking on them. "Please…"

"I said hush little one…" He said, his blankly icily cold eyes stared strait into Tohru's eyes.

Tohru whimpered loudly. She felt palletized with fear and she just couldn't even move an inch.

"Just relax…" The man said, having his hand go down Tohru's shirt. "I'm not going to be _to_ rough on you.."

"No….."

* * *

Tohru laid on the floor sobbing, her shirt was ripped open and her skirt and panties were missing. She felt so violated. And most of all, she blamed herself for everything that had happened.

Yuki slides the front door open, he took off his shoe, and walked into kitchen, smiling. "Miss Honda-" He his eyes widen in horror and he gasped. "Miss Honda!" He rushed to her side. "W-What happened…!" He took off his jacket and place it over her. "Miss Honda…" He said worriedly.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yuki….." She sobbed and choked. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I! NO!" She started screaming. "NO! PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at the top of her lung, rolling up in a tight ball.

"MISS HONDA!" Yuki was now really getting worried and scared.

"No…" She slowly started to calm down. She looked very pale and her eyes looked icily blue cold. "I…I…It's all my fault…."

"What was….?" Yuki said, worried and puzzled.

"It was… It was… all… all… of…" She started sobbing. "IT WAS MY FAULT! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT I WAS RAPED!"

Yuki's eyes widen even more in horror. "No…. No! THAT CAN'T BE! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"He…He…He… CAME!" She cried. "DON'T! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"MISS HONDA!" Yuki was trying to calm her down.

She stood up and pushed Yuki away. "GET AWAY!" She runs up the stairs to her room, locking the door right behind. She leaned against the door, crying and she slides down.

"Miss Honda…" He whispered. _'Why…! Why did something like this happened to her! DAMMIT!' _

Kyou slowly walked into the kitchen, not even aware what was going on. "Hey… What's going on? I heard some screaming and stuff?" He asked, looking confused.

Yuki turned to face him, giving him a cold expression and staring blankly at Kyou. No words has ever escaped his lips. Kyou blinked, something about the way Yuki was glancing at him was very unnerving. "What happened!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed icily. "Something terrible has happened…"

Kyou raised an eyebrow. "Like what…?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed even more. "Miss Honda……"

"Yeah…" His eyes slowly started to open wide, he know new it had involved Tohru.

"Miss Honda….. was raped…."

The End Of Chapter 1

**Author's note: _Okay I know! ;; The first chapter was like hella short and you're gonna complain about it, ne? ;-; Don't hurt me… I just want to see how this fiction go. I really don't care if you review or not._**


	2. It’s All My Fault

**Author's note: **Wow.. I didn't except to get that much reviews…. Sorry for taking to long.. I had a lot of writer's block…. -sweatdrop- Oh.. and sorry if I make anyone out of OOC…. x-x;;

**Disclaimer: **Last time I check… I don't down Fruits Basket.. XP

**The Rapist**

**Chapter 2: It's All My Fault**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS RAPED!" Kyou screamed his lungs out with range throughout the whole entire house as he grabbed Yuki by the collar of his shirt roughly. "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN EVERY LAST DETAILTHERE IS!" His face closing in with Yuki's, glaring at him deadly with outranges crimson eyes.

Yuki's eyes narrowed as he basically shoved him away. He gazed coldly at the cat, who in return was still glaring furiously at the rat. "The only thing I know was she was raped.. nothing more…" He said dangerously calm. "But.. whoever did do it… he shall pay….."

Kyou's fists clutched tightly as he punched the wall, leaving a huge dent. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed.

"For once.. I agree…."

Kyou's teeth gritted as grabbed his coat. "I'M GONNA FIND THAT GUY AND KILL HIM!"

"How the hell are you going to do that!" Yuki's voice sounding irritated and coldly at the same time. "You don't even know what he looks like you stupid cat!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO TAKE SHIT FROM YOU AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" The fight continued between the two.

* * *

Tohru laid on her bed, curled up in a tight ball as she uncontrollably sobbed to herself. "It's all my fault….." She whimpered. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She could hear the fight between Kyou and Yuki going on downstairs . 

''_Ai… what a pretty little girl….' _His voice kept swimming around and around in her head endlessly. "Please.. l-leave… LEAVE ME ALONE!" She squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. "It's my fault!.. W-WHY SHOULD I CRY!" An image of the rapist 's face popped into her head.

'_Hush now…'_

"NO! GO AWAY! STOP HAUNTING ME! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tohru's eyes snapped opened as she hastily sat up in bed, panting heavily. "N-No… it's… all my fault.. I-I deserve this…." She pulled her legs up to her chest, rocking herself back and worth. "I-It's all my fault….. I-It's a-all my fault…" She choked as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I… I DESERVE THIS!"

**End Of Chapter 2**

**A/n: **Gah.. Sorry if it was so short.. x-x;; I. can't think of anything else and I just want to let you guys know that I didn't gave up on the story or anything……


End file.
